Cosas que Teddy Lupin no se esperaba
by Mede Freaky
Summary: A Teddy Lupin nunca le gusto que le sucedieran cosas inesperadas, pero inevitablemente, siempre le sucedían. Y ser besado de una forma tan increíblemente intensa por Lily Potter, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba. Para Nea Potter.


**En repuesta a la petición de Nea Potter, de el topic, Fics a la carta del foro The Ruins.**

**El discurso de siempre… nada de esto es mío y bla, bla, bla.**

**¡Ojala les guste! En especial a ti, Nea (¿Te puedo decir así? Tu me puedes decir Pam) ñ.ñ**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que Teddy Lupin no se esperaba.<strong>

Ted Remus Lupin (sus allegados lo llamaban Teddy) era el tipo de persona a la cual no le gustan las sorpresas. Por eso mismo, siempre esta tratando de evitar los imprevistos. Sin embargo, casi siempre le es imposible alejarse de ellos…

Hay que tener en cuenta que el es hijo de dos héroes de la segunda guerra, muertos en batalla. Que es el ahijado del mismísimo Harry Potter, aquel que libro al mundo mágico de las garras de Lord Voldemort. Y eso, siendo lógicos, ninguna persona se lo espera.

Pero Teddy tampoco se esperaba que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo hubiera enviado justo a Gryffindor, siendo que el siempre imagino que terminaría en Hufflepuff. Nunca espero ser Prefecto, ni mucho menos Premio Anual.

Uno de los acontecimientos que nunca en la vida se espero fue el abrupto rompimiento con Victoire, su novia desde los dieciséis años y mejor amiga desde que teína memoria. ¿Las razones? Pues ninguna en particular. Las que a él le parecieron mas lógicas fueron las típicas _nos llevamos mejor como amigos _y _somos muy jóvenes, creo que deberíamos conocer a mas personas_.

En síntesis, la vida del joven metamorfomago- otra cosa que no se esperaba- haba estado llena de acontecimientos inesperados. A veces eran buenos, otras no tanto, pero nunca se los esperaba.

Pero, en definitiva, Teddy jamás espero ver a la hija de su padrino, Lily Potter, tan cambiada después de un verano completo en Roma, junto con Rose. Se veía tan… jodidamente hermosa. Se abofeteo mentalmente por este último pensamiento. Y es que ¡por Merlín, era Lily! La misma Lily que se montaba en su espalda y le obligaba a hacer de caballito por toda La Madriguera, la misma niña pelirroja que enseño a montar en escoba y a la que leyó cuentos en las noches tormentosas. Era como su hermanita menor, y siempre la había visto así. Incluso se lo demostró cuando, justo al comienzo de el verano, antes de que ella se fuera, le revolvió cariñosamente su rojo cabello y le dedico un _que tengas un buen viaje, pequeña_.

¿Pequeña? ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Si Lily tenia de pequeña lo que Ron Weasley de sensible y considerado. Pero Lupin, a sus veinticinco años, estaba consiente de que desear locamente a una muchacha diez años menor que él estaba mal. Muy mal.

Por eso, no le quedo otra alternativa más que enterrar baja infinitas capas de tierra sus bajos instintos y evitar a toda costa posar sus ojos sobre cualquier parte de la anatomía de la menor de los Potter.

Y su plan habría funcionado, vaya que lo habría hecho, de no ser porque, antes de que el siquiera pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la hermosa pelirroja lo tomara de la camisa y lo halara con increíble fuerza hasta situarlo tras un frondoso árbol en el jardín.

A Teddy Lupin nunca le gusto que le sucedieran cosas inesperadas, pero inevitablemente, siempre le sucedían. Y ser besado de una forma tan increíblemente intensa por Lily Potter, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

El beso fue corto y salvaje. Y tan pronto como empezó, termino. Se separaron y el muchacho jadeo. Miraba a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos, en claro signo de confusión e incredulidad. Ella, por su parte, sonrió con suficiencia para posteriormente acercarse a la oreja de el y ahí susurrar un _A ver si así dejas de creer que soy pequeña_, morder sensualmente su lóbulo e inmediatamente volverá a sus labios.

Esta vez Teddy se entrego de lleno al beso, estrechando a Lily entre sus brazos y recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con su lengua mientras sentía las finas manos de ella recorrer su espalda.

Si que lo estaba disfrutando. Y habría seguido así de no ser por que un grito atronador lo saco de su ensoñación. Algo que sonó como _¡Lupin, aléjate de mi hija ahora mismo!_ Obedeció casi por inercia y lo que encontró hiso que su rostro se contorsionara en una mueca de terror. Por que de todas las cosas que Teddy Lupin no se esperaba, ver a su padrino Harry Potter, parado frente a el y con un aura acecina rodeándolo, era, con seguridad, la peor de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Review, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte? ¿O tal vez me quieran mandar un folleto que contenga información sobre otros pasatiempos? Pero lo mas importante, ¿te gusto, Nea? Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero mi odiosa profesora de español (esa típica mujer regordeta, con lentes enormes y los labios pintados de un horrible color rojo) se confabulo para arruinar mi vida. Quien se anime a acompañarme a lincharla es bienvenido XD<strong>

**No estaba muy segura con la pareja. No soy muy fan del Teddy/Lily (yo AMO el Teddy/Victoire). Pero no hace daño a nadie experimentar cosas nuevas y escribir esto me encanto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. De corazón.**

**Apropósito, mañana subo nuevo cap de "Sangre Mágica" e invito a todo el mundo a pasarse :D**

**Nos leemos.**

**Un besote.**

**Bye-Bye ñ.ñ**


End file.
